Untitled
by Alexis Masayume
Summary: Zell has started thinking about who his mom really is, when he finally get's to have a chance to meet her, something very horrible happens, almost ruining his life. Zell/??? You guys choose, I don't know who to pair him up with.


Alexis: Yipee! I'm finaly making a ficcy completely different from what I usually write! I'm so hoppy!  
  
Rey: Hoppy? You mean happy?  
  
Alexis: No, hoppy, *jumps up and down happily* Ok, ok, bad joke, but anywayz, I'm really glad that you're interested in reading this ficcy! ^_^ Well, it's time to get started!  
  
Rey: Oh, you almost forgot, Alexis does not own Final Fantasy VIII! But she does own me...sadly.  
  
Alexis: What's wrong with that? You are my own made-up character. ^_^ Along with your other two cousins of course, but that has nothing to do with FF8 so now, let's just start with the ficcy before you change your mind and hit the back button...oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!! I'd gladly (and so many other's also) appreciate it if you did that! *_~ Welps, ENJOY!!  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*_~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 1_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*_~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
The midnight sky was blanketed with thousands and thousands of twinkling stars, the ocean below them, reflected their beauty, the reflection was soon shattered into ripples of water as the garden flowed thru the ocean, wandering aimlessly into the horizon.  
  
Students stared in awe at the sky, most staring at the full moon, along with the young blonde man, whose thoughts seemed to be in another place, other than staring at the lovely sky above him.  
  
"Having troubles?" Zell's train of thought was suddenly bursted by a high- pitched joyful and optimistic voice that belonged to non other than Selphie, who had just popped out of nowhere. "What's wrong? Your to quiet." Selphie squeaked out in surprise.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking 'bout something." Zell's eyes returned to the sky, and was about to wander off into his own little world again.  
  
"You wouldn't mind telling me...would you?" Selphie stared at Zell with concern, but then unleashed a huge smile. "Becuase you need to be more happy now!" She waved her hands high up into the air. "I think I can make you all better! Then we can both enter the training center and blow up some monsters!!"  
  
Zell smiled, but was in no mood to tell her about what he was thinking about. But then again, Selphie might start pestering him until he did tell, and Zell was in an even less mood to be annoyed day and night by someone like Selphie.  
  
"...I was thinking about someone." Zell sighed.  
  
Selphie's eyes widened as big as plates. "You-you have crushy-wushy on someone!!!?? WHOWHOWHOWHO???!!!!! TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLTELLMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zell blushed furiously at this statement. "N-no-NO!!! It's nothing like that!!"  
  
"Oh..." Selphy looked down, upset, but then brightened up again. "So who were you thinking about then?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about your parents...'specially your mom, Selphie?" Zell said, he then looked down at the small and harmless waves coming towards the garden.  
  
"Lot's of times!" Selphie yelled out loud. "Why?"  
  
"No reason...I was just thinking about who my actual, real, mother is. 'Specially since I found out that my mom, back home, wasn't my real mother."  
  
"Oh." Selphie simply said, she then scooted next to Zell and placed her arms on the railing and stared ahead. "Speaking of mommy's, I remember having a dream of my mom one time."  
  
"Really?" Zell stared at Selphie, whose tone of voice changed from joyful to depressed.  
  
"Ever since then, all I ever thought about was who she was, where she was, how she was, and why she left me."  
  
"...I've had those same exact thought's, too!" Zell said in amazement.  
  
"Really?" Selphie perked up and then turned her back to the ocean and leaned against the railing. "I thought I was the only one who thought about kind of stuff."  
  
"Naw," Zell disagreed. "I'm sure Squall and the other's had the same thought's before, I mean, I'm sure everyone would like to know who their real mom is."  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Selphie stretched her arms out and let out a huge yawn. But then seemed to remember something and began digging thru her pockets."Oh, while I was running around the training center, I found this," Selphie held up a tiny pendant in the shape of a heart. "it had your picture in it. So I thought that maybe it was yours."  
  
"Huh!?" Zell blinked at the pendant. He took it stared at it, his face looked even more confused when he found a picture of a tiny cute baby. "This isn't me, this is the picture of a baby. And I don't own a this pendant either."  
  
"Oh...I thought it was you since that baby sure looks an awful lot like you!" Selphie remarked.  
  
"It does?" Zell stared at the pendant for a little while, if you looked at the picture closely, it did look an awful lot like Zell when he was a just a baby. "B-but this isn't mine...must be a coincedence or somethin'." Zell held the pendant out to Selphie, for her to grab.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe you should keep it. You know, just in case." Selphie said. "You might find the person looking for that and she might recognize you." She smiles warmly at Zell.  
  
Zell does what she says and pockets the pendant. After that, there was a huge rumble, knocking the two and many other students around them down to the ground.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"What was that!!!?" Selphie yelped.  
  
"Was that an earthquake of some kind?!!!" A student yelled.  
  
"Doesn't look like it!!" Another student yelled back. "We are in the ocean!"  
  
Everyone stood up, still shaken from the rumble. Seconds later, the air was soon filled up with a loud blood-curling scream.  
  
_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;; ;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^;;;,,,_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;; ;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^_,,,;;;^^^;;;,,,_  
  
Alexis: Ugh, it sucked, I know it did, I'll be totally surprised if someone actually reviews this thing. Not only that, I think it's predictable, but I think I'll do something different than what the reader might think might happen. Oh, and yes, you should know who the mommy iz, well, if your a true FF fan anywayz.  
  
Rey: Ahem!  
  
Alexis: Huh?  
  
Rey: *Points to confused readers*  
  
Alexis: OH!! Heheh, I didn't eggsactly reveal where coverzation of Sephy and Zelly waz, now did I? ^^; Silly me! *bonks her head* I'm sure everyone know'z where the training center iz...right? Well, do you remember dat one place behind the TC where Quisty and Squall talked? Well, dat's dee place!! Right der.  
  
Rey: You type/speak weird...you know that?  
  
Alexis: Yeppers! I mean Yes!! *_~ Too bad this ficcy ended up being short, but, if someone actually reviewz this thing at least once, then I'll make the next chappy! I'll know that people are actually reading this and that I'm not wasting my time making this fic. (But please, review as much as possible, I would love reading what you have to say 'bout my fic, even if it's a critizism {sp?} or a flame((as long as the flame x-plained why you hated it that iz *_~))) 


End file.
